


Recipe For Disaster

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Jieqiong and Minghao try to do some shopping like normal, mature adults, but it doesn't go as planned.





	Recipe For Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).

“What’s next on the list?” Minghao asked.

“Hmm,” Jieqiong said as she looked over their shopping list. “Next up is marshmallow fluff and…potatoes.”

Minghao gave her a strange look. “What the heck kind of recipe _is_ this?”

“It’s a surprise, remember? Now stop asking questions and go get the marshmallow fluff while I get the potatoes, weirdo,” she said, lightly whacking the sheet of paper against his nose and laughing at the way it made him flinch.

“Fine, but you have to push the cart,” Minghao said, walking off without looking back.

Scowling, Jieqiong shoved the heavy cart toward the produce section and grabbed a bag of potatoes. Since she was there anyway, she also stuck some bananas, cabbage, and strawberries into the cart…Dang, she really _had_ picked a strange recipe, hadn’t she? On second thought, she put the strawberries back in the display—they were optional, anyway.

Satisfied with her selection, Jieqiong made her way to the baking aisle to meet up with Minghao—but he was nowhere to be found. “Ugh, where’d he go?” she muttered, accidentally making angry eye contact with a couple other customers.

“Excuse me,” a voice said from behind her. Jieqiong spun around to see a woman who had been in the store for as long as they had—and she had been unfortunate enough to get stuck in the same aisle as the two of them multiple times.

“I saw your brother walking that way,” she said, pointing, “if you’re looking for him.”

“_Pft_, what?” Jieqiong laughed at the woman’s mistake. “He’s not my—oh my gosh, that’s hilarious.” When Jieqiong saw the confused look on the woman’s face, she just thanked her and headed off in the direction she had pointed.

“Hah, _brother_,” Jieqiong muttered to herself as she looked down each aisle. That was crazy…Although, they _did_ sort of act like siblings, now that she thought about it. Close enough, anyway.

She finally spotted Minghao in the dessert aisle. “Hey!” she yelled, making his head jerk up in her direction. “What the heck are you doing here?”

“Looking for the marshmallow fluff,” he yelled back.

“Wrong aisle, dork,” she said, rolling her eyes. “C’mon, this way.”

“Wait,” Minghao said, pointing to one of the shelves. “The list said we need chocolate bars, right?”

Jieqiong looked down to double check. Yep, he was right. “Throw them in,” she said, rolling the cart over to him.

Once he put them in the cart, Jieqiong smirked at him, then ruffled his hair. “Thanks, _bro_. You rock.”

“Wh—_hey_!” He swatted her hand away. “Okay, you’re gonna pay for that.”

“You gotta catch me first,” Jieqiong said, running off with the cart.

By the time they were done with their immature game of tag, the rest of the store surely not only thought that they were siblings, but also that they were five years old.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend <3


End file.
